The present invention relates to a system for coupling microwave (sometimes called hyperfrequency) signals having orthogonal polarizations from a reflector to signal processing circuitry. Such a system typically comprises successively arranged elements including a bandpass filter, a polarizer, if necessary, a mode separator, and a housing containing signal processing circuitry such as amplifiers and frequency conversion circuits. This system can be used for the reception of orthogonally polarized television signals transmitted by geostationary satellites. Conventionally, these signals are transmitted in successive channels which partially overlap one another, in the frequency band of 11.7-12.5 gigahertz. It is possible to discriminate between overlapping channels by means of the different polarizations thereof.
The manufacture of conventional systems involves the precise assembly of the elements, which is an expensive operation. The present invention, however, proposes a system which is considerably simpler to manufacture and allows production on a larger scale.